


Whale of a Time

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: The Pricefield Playlist [22]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mischief, One Shot, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Teasing, Two Whales Diner, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: When Chloe Price reveals she is working at the diner to earn some cash, a certain brunette hipster can’t wait to cause some well-deserved mischief.





	Whale of a Time

**Whale of a Time**

Arcadia Bay had long since reached its business peak. Nowadays, it was practically a ghost town. Its main function: a drive through town… and some might argue a place to serve exile for heinous crimes. The Prescott family were attempting to kickstart the sleepy coastal area despite being the ones to have killed off its main trade – fishing. Or so the arguably reliable rumors suggested.

The Two Whales Diner was the pitstop for many a weary traveler, perhaps the only place worth visiting in Arcadia Bay. Despite its borderline dilapidated state, the traditional American Diner vibe persisted. Deep red booth seats, a dusty jukebox in the corner and a veritable feast of goodies covered by glass near on the counter. What it lacked in decorum, it certainly made up for with its menu.

Aside from the diner, the only other notable place of interest in Arcadia was Blackwell Academy. A senior high school specializing in Science and Art. Built on old Native American lands, it had stood for over one hundred years as the 'pinnacle of achievement'. Now, it was partially owned and funded by the Prescotts. The Two Whales Diner served as a refuge for its zombified students, exhausted from long days of study and just life in general.

One such student had set out for the diner for an entirely different reason.

Listening to her usual indie playlist, Max Caulfield stared out of the bus window. Class had been… pretty diabolical today. Everybody seemed to pick on her for answers, only some of which she was even the slightest bit confident to attempt. Photography class had been the worst. Mr. Jefferson always tried to engage her, no matter how much she avoided eye contact.

With a sigh, she turned her attention away from social embarrassment and back to the reason for her trip. Normally, this solo journey to the diner was about as average as you could get. Nothing particularly special. Today was different.

As the bus pulled up to her stop, Max slid out of her seat and left, thanking the driver on the way. Rolling her shoulders, she took her earbuds out and approached the Two Whales Diner. An RV was parked up outside in the lot, one she knew belonged the local drug dealer – Frank Bowers. She only knew that through Chloe and Rachel. He seemed scary but the girls insisted he was all bark and no bite. While she might trust them, she didn't want to test the theory any time soon.

Best not to make an enemy with him on purpose.

Entering the diner, she took a moment to assess her surroundings. The interior hadn't changed much at all, aside from looking more rundown and dusty. She supposed that description was just as applicable to the Two Whales as herself. That vaguely self-depreciative thought made her smile as she took up position in her usual booth.

Already, she had spotted the main reason for her visit – a tall bluenette wearing a dark blue short-sleeved shirt and white skirt along with an apron. Her normally beanie covered head was bare, letting loose a cascade of faded blue hair. Seeing her punk friend in a skirt was… strange. Equal part hilarious and kind of exciting. Blue eyes subtly – or as subtle as Max could get – wandered down to get a look at bare legs and then back up.

"My eyes are up here, you know," a familiar voice called out as Chloe Price approached the table. "Do I need to go file a sexual harassment case?"

"You might later," Max stated with confidence, a slight smirk tugging at her lips.

"Smooth, Caulfield." Recently, the brunette had become more ballsy… and Chloe quite liked that. "Let me guess, you came here to mock me."

The younger girl put a hand to her heart, acting offended. "Mock you? Perish the thought. I came here to see my best friend in action. And eat."

"Uh-huh. We'll see about that." Chloe highly doubted her girlfriend's so-called 'innocent intentions'. "Anyway, whaddya want to eat?"

"So informal when serving a customer." The brunette sighed over exaggeratedly, examining the menu.

She  _nearly_   _always_ got the same thing – black coffee and either waffles or eggs and bacon. Even when she didn't, there was no need for her to look; she'd memorized the entire page of choices. Her misspent youth hanging out at the Two Whales.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Chloe crossed her arms. "Anytime now, Max."

Her hipster friend glanced up from the menu. "Do I need to tell Joyce you're sassing me?"

Opening her mouth to protest, she felt her mom's gaze on her again. It was enough to send a shiver down her spine. "Fine, what would you like to eat, oh valued customer."

"I sense sarcasm… but that's better," the younger girl conceded, changing her mind several times watching with glee as the bluenette angrily scribbled out her false orders.

Eventually, she settled on black coffee and waffles, making the taller girl mutter under her breath as she stormed off to the kitchen. "About fucking time…"

Her mom was there, getting some orders sorted out. She turned at the sound of her daughter's approaching stomp, offering a slight smile. "Max got you working hard?"

Nodding, Chloe handed in the order. "Mom, you don't know the half of it. She is  _loving_ this."

"I suppose that should teach you for teasing her at every given opportunity over the years," Joyce chuckled, recalling all the horror stories Max had relayed. "Karma's caught up with you."

Getting to work making the coffee, Chloe scoffed. "Nothing catches up with Chloe Price. If they get close, they end up running away in fear."

"All except Max and Rachel," the older woman pointed out. "You can't seem to keep those two away. They have the patience of saints."

Sneaking in a quick middle finger while her mom's back was turned, the blue-haired punk returned with a coffee pot. It slammed against the table, any harder and it may have shattered.

"I do like glass shards with my coffee." Eyeing up the pot, Max let out a sigh. "What, not going to pour it?"

"Depends if you'd like it in your lap or not," the punk replied with a challenging smirk.

"I think I'd like a different waitress, please. This one is violent," the brunette chuckled, reaching out for the pot.

Before she could, Chloe grabbed hold of her much smaller hand. Carefully, she leaned down and brought the hand to her lips to kiss the back of her girlfriend's palm. "My sincerest apologies, princess."

That did catch Max off guard slightly, getting a few looks from other customers. The bluenette didn't care in the slightest, unlike her faintly blushing partner. It was too cute. Turning to check on the order, she felt a light pat on her backside. Yelping on instinct, she swiveled around to see Max idly fingering the nerd graffiti on the table.

"Max…" she called out in a warning tone.

Glancing up, lips quivering slightly from suppressing a grin, the younger girl made eye contact. "Hmm?"

"Did you just… touch my ass?" the bluenette asked incredulously, not expecting such a direct and public response.

"I think you're imagining things," Max replied innocently, over-acting.

Deciding to save her revenge for later, the punk returned to the kitchen. Having Max one up her was equal parts infuriating and exciting. Shaking it off, she picked up the order and returned to the booth. With as little care as possible without causing the plate to shatter, she plonked it on the table in front of her brunette girlfriend.

"Here's your fuc-" One stern glare from Joyce nipped that curse in the bud. With a deep sigh, the bluenette muttered something under her breath before backtracking. "…food."

The other girl looked at it questioningly before glancing back up at her. "I think I ordered pancakes."

"Oh, you are  _so_ in trouble later, Miss Caulfield," Chloe threatened playfully, ruffling her best friend's hair.

"Depending on the trouble… I'm down." Since they had gotten over that awkward 'friends to lovers' phase, Max's confidence had grown leaps and bounds.

"Be careful what you wish for," the taller girl retorted, wanting nothing more than to scoop the freckled brunette up and take her home.

In one hour, she could do  _just_ that.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a pic of Chloe in Joyce’s Two Whales outfit and it made me chuckle… then I started translating it to a fic… and this happened. Short but sweet.


End file.
